tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Femme Fatales: Visions (Part 2)
"Visions (Part 2)" is the fourteenth episode of season one of the anthology series Femme Fatales. It was directed by Mark A. Altman and written by Stanton Carlisle. It first aired on Cinemax on Friday, August 5th, 2011. Plot Phony mentalist Foster Prentiss uses his newfound psychic skills and the help of his deceitful assistant Jessica to blackmail two lovely femme fatales. But when Lilith appears and reveals Foster's own dark background, the women team up to provide him with some painful payback. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode includes clips from the episodes "Bad Medicine" and "Girls Gone Dead". Quotes * Foster Prentiss: Firstly, of course, I would like to apologize for keeping you waiting so long. But I bet you're wondering what you're both doing here, right? * Violet MacReady: No kidding, Sherlock. * Foster: Well...you do have a temper on you, don't you? See, I invited you both here to give you a chance to move on with the rest of your life. * Tiffany: I'm so gone. to leave * Jessica: Shut up and listen. * Foster: Yeah, I think you should listen to her. Or, of course, I could just call the authorities and tell them about Jay Roma. * Tiffany: Who? * Jessica: Don't be coy, darling. The world may not miss a smut peddler like that, but it still won't get you off with the cops. to Violet And you, Violet. You're not as sweet and innocent as you look, are you? * Foster: Ooh, someone messed with the wrong nurse. Eh, chica? * Violet: How do you know all this? * Foster: Because I'm the Amazing Mysterium! And I know all. * Violet: What do you want with us, Mr. Amazing? * Foster: What do I want? What could I possibly want? What could I want? How about...money! That's exactly what I want. * Violet: Well, you better take another look into your crystal ball, because I'm not an ATM. I'm broke. * Tiffany: And I'm still trying to pay off my student loans. * Violet: So you've got the wrong chica, ese. * Foster: the table with his hand Well, then you better find some money fast!! Both of you got 48 hours or the next time you sit down with somebody, it'll be with a public defender! down Why don't you just think about it a little bit, OK? Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you enjoy the show. .... * Tiffany: We haven't formally met. Tiffany. * Violet: Violet. * Tiffany: You've got incredible eyes, Violet. * Violet: Thanks. Nice dress, Wilma Flintstone. So, did you really kill that douchebag Jay Roma? * Tiffany: Yeah. * Violet: Do you regret it? * Tiffany: Not for a minute. * Violet: I think we're going to get along swell. * Tiffany: BFFs. * Violet: Don't push it. .... * Tiffany: How'd you get this way? * Violet: What way? * Tiffany: You know what I'm talking about. We're one and the same, Violet. You weren't always like this. What happened? * Violet: I had a really bad day. * Tiffany: So, I've got a question, and you totally don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But what are you gonna do? * Lilith: You are going to make Foster Prentiss pay for what he did. That is what you are going to do. * Violet: I know you. * Tiffany: Well, I don't. How'd you get in here? * Lilith: I go by many names. But you can call me Lilith. * Tiffany: Are you getting blackmailed, too? * Lilith: No. But we have so much in common. * Violet: We were all blessed with great hair? * Lilith: Men in our pasts have wronged us. * Tiffany: What's this all about? * Lilith: It's very simple, actually. Foster Prentiss killed a girl once. And now you are going to kill Foster Prentiss. And in exchange for this task, you will never have to worry about anyone finding out your secrets again. You will be truly safe. And why the sad faces, girls? It's not like you haven't killed before. * Violet: So, what's one more dead jerk, right? * Lilith: Exactly. * Tiffany: Why don't you kill him, then? * Lilith: And not share the fun? her fingers and the doors open Oh. You forgot to thank me for those tickets to the show. It's not like they arrived by magic, you know. Ta-ta! * Violet: So what do we do now? * Tiffany: I've got an idea, chica. .... * Tiffany: Anything? * Alexis: The only thing I can tell you about Lilith is that according to Jewish folklore, she left her husband, Adam, after she refused to become subservient to him. Although...Dr. Holly Brown writes: "The demonization of Lilith was designed to keep women alienated from their own power and spiritual authority.". Now that's what I call girl power. * Tiffany: She was a demon? * Violet: She's Jewish? * Alexis: I don't know who this chick is, but it's obvious she knows way too much about us. * Tiffany: Lilith isn't the problem. Foster Prentiss is. * Alexis: Not for long. * Violet: I don't usually go around killing random dudes without a really good reason. * Alexis: The jerk threatened you. He's trying to extort you. He's obviously a total sleaze. What choice do you have? * Tiffany: What choice do we have? * giggles .... * Lilith: a magician's costume Imagine being murdered with no one the wiser. Only a grieving mother that held out fruitless hope that you were still alive. Imagine what you would do to get revenge and rest in peace. Now just imagine. And wouldn't you know it? They also found another body buried in the grave. I wonder whose? External links * * * * * * "Visions (Part 2)" at the Femme Fatales Wiki Gallery File:Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany File:Violet MacReady.jpg|Violet MacReady File:Violet and Tiffany introducing each other.jpg|Violet and Tiffany formally introducing each other File:Lilith standing next to a window.jpg|Lilith standing right next to a window File:Lilith giving Violet and Tiffany instructions.jpg|Lilth giving Violet and Tiffany instructions File:Lilith bids Tiffany and Violet MacReady farewell.gif|Lilith bids Tiffany and Violet MacReady farewell File:Lilith snapping her fingers.gif|Lilith snapping her fingers before the lights go out ---- Category:Femme Fatales/Episodes Category:Femme Fatales/Season 1 episodes Category:2011/Episodes